


Lockdown

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Cell Phones, Crying, I suck at tagging, Loneliness, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Sad Donnie Walhberg, lockdown - Freeform, sad Jon Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: During this time of a Pandemic and Social Distancing, and the fact that the NKOTB cruise got cancelled and they did a virtual cruise over the weekend.  It was very emotional and taking its toll on everyone.  Jon calls Donnie in the middle of the night upset that they can't be together.
Relationships: Jon Knight/Donnie Wahlberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't written much or at all in a long while, the muse has been in hiding. But after this past weekend and some high emotions from the blockheads and the guys she came up with this. Not my usual fun loving work that I normally do but at least the muse decided to come out to play. This is un beta'd so please bare with me and I hope you do like it even though it might make you cry.
> 
> *Work of fiction, I don't own them, but if I did they would never leave the bedroom, (and always be together)* 
> 
> Happy Reading and remember Kudos and Comments so love!

It’s two in the morning when Donnie’s phone rings. He looks at the caller ID and smiles then answers.

“Hey babe.” 

All he can hear on the other end is a sigh and he gets concerned. 

“Jon, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Jon says sadly. 

“Jon, tell me please.” 

Donnie can hear what sounds like crying and he lets out a sigh, “I know babe, I know.” 

“I just miss you so fucking much, this weekend was supposed to be our weekend, to let loose and be together and now with this damn virus going around…” Jon says but stops to let out a soft cry.

“I know baby, and I miss you too but you know we still have our zoom chat.” Donnie says.

“It’s not the same!” Jon says, his voice rising. 

Donnie sighs again he hates how much this is hurting both of them, this was supposed to be the weekend of the cruise where they would have three nights to be with their fans and each other. But with the lockdown they can’t and it’s taking a toll on the both of them. Three nights of fucking each other all night long and waking up in each others arms, and Donnie starts to feel it too. 

“I know babe, we still have Fenway.” Donnie tries to assure him.

“In fucking September, I just miss you so much and I can’t stand it!” Jon shouts.

“It will be here before you know it Jon.” Donnie says but he can still hear Jon sobbing. 

“I need you Donnie, I need to feel your arms around me, your hands all over my body, your cock inside me, I don’t know how much more of this I can take!” Jon whispers.

“I know babe, but just think how amazing it’s going to be when we get to Boston, share a room and fuck each other like crazy.” Donnie whispers.

“If it doesn’t get cancelled.” Jon says 

“It won’t babe, we are going to make this happen, now do me a favor, are you listening?” Donnie asks.

“Yes babe.” Jon replies.

“I want you to take a deep breath in and then let it out slowly, wipe your tears away and then repeat taking a breath in and let it out.” Donnie says slowly.

Jon does as he asks and he can feel himself start to calm. 

“Hey get some sleep babe, I will call you later on okay?” Donnie whispers.

“I love you Donnie and I can’t wait for all of this to be over.” Jon whispers.

“I love you too babe, and I know me too.” Donnie says.

“Night babe.” Jon says as he hangs up.

Donnie sighs as he places the phone beside him. He sits back in his chair looking up at the ceiling, then lays his head on the table and starts to cry. After a few minutes he calms himself, stands up and heads to bed wishing and praying that this lockdown will be over soon. 

  
  
  


THE END.


End file.
